


Five Times Sheldon Hawkes Was A Gentleman

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five women Sheldon has treated well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sheldon Hawkes Was A Gentleman

**Stella Bonasera**

"Hawkes, why is there a box of chocolates from you in my locker? It's not Valentine's Day."

"It's your birthday."

"I was hoping no one would remember," she said glumly, sitting down next to him in the AV lab. "I hate my birthday."

"Well, I know you don't like having a big deal made out of it, so a party was out of the question. And I heard someone was taking you to dinner against your will tonight, so that was out of the question."

"Mac _always_ does that. Every year," she said with a grin.

"And so I thought, since you love chocolates, I would get you a box," he continued. "I could have bought you an actual present but I wasn't sure how upset you would get. I figured with chocolate, you wouldn't feel the need to kill me."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "I'd never kill you, Hawkes. I like you too much."

"Really."

"Really. No one else would have put that much thought into a non-birthday birthday gift," she said, her smile brightening. "And it just so happens Mac is breaking tradition this year; he has to testify tomorrow so he's calling it an early night."

"Stella, would you like to accompany me to dinner tonight, then?" Hawkes asked in a formal tone of voice.

She looked at him. "You don't have to take me to dinner, Hawkes. I can manage to spend one birthday evening by myself."

"I'd like to," he said. "You're probably one of the people I'm closest to here, and the idea of you spending your birthday alone just isn't right."

"I'll agree only if you'll let me split my chocolates with you. You got me a big box, you know."

"I know. And I'll agree to that...but don't be surprised if I spread my share around to others."

"How did you get to be such a great guy?"

"Practice," he said with a straight face, and Stella started to laugh, the smile forming on her face becoming one that lasted the rest of the day.

**Mia Dickerson**

"I had not expected you to be so...nice," she said after she had given him his DNA results.

"Mia, I've always been nice," he said simply. "You better than anyone else here should know that." He smiled at her as he said the last part, though, and she relaxed.

"Why haven't you told anyone about us?"

"It isn't any of their business. Our relationship doesn't affect the way we work together, and we decided on having a clean slate, remember? Telling everyone that we had dated would only make things harder."

"On us, on me, on you...?" she asked.

"On us," he said. "Whatever else happens...we'll see. But neither of us needs rumor or innuendo in our direction." He held up his results. "Thank you."

"Sheldon..." she said quickly, and he stopped and looked at her.

"Yes, Mia?"

"Would you like to get lunch later? Just to talk a little bit." She smiled a slightly shy grin. "I miss talking to you."

His smile stayed warm. "I think I would like that, as long as you agree to let me pay. I still think I should have covered the coffee."

She laughed. "A gentleman to the core."

"As I said, you should know that better than anyone else," he said, winking at her. She was still smiling as he walked down the hall and out of her sight.

**Jane Parsons**

She looked at the cup. "Sheldon, what is that?"

"Tea." He pointed to the clock on the wall. "If I remember correctly, now would be considered time to have tea in England."

She laughed. "I hadn't thought anyone would do something like that for me."

"You sounded a little homesick last time I talked to you," he said, gently pushing the mug towards her. "I know it's not a cup and saucer, and I didn't know what you wanted, so.."

"I enjoy brisk tea with nothing but a little sugar," she said, reaching over for the small canister of sugar on the table. "And this smells like Earl Grey."

"Loose leaf," he replied. "I had it made that way just for you."

"And what are you drinking, if I may ask?" Jane asked.

"Green tea with lemon. My throat started to hurt, and green tea and lemon are both shown to help." He grinned at her. "I would have brought your tea to DNA but I know that Mac frowns on that, so I apologize if it's a little cold. I thought having it in a mug would be more..." He groped for a word.

"Reminiscent of home?"

"Something like that."

She pulled her chair closer to Hawkes and then pulled her tea over. "Thank you for such a sweet gesture, Sheldon."

"You're welcome, Jane."

**Amita Ramanujan**

"It was my fault...the least I could do was take you out to dinner after having to be stuck with me for so long." He had his hands in his coat pocket as they walked up towards her hotel.

"There really wasn't any need, Sheldon. That was one of the most stimulating non-math related conversations I've had in a long time."

He smiled at her. "And tonight?"

"Another good conversation." She put a hand on his arm. "Thank you for showing me around New York today. I don't think I would have gotten as good a tour on one of the tour buses."

"My pleasure." They walked in a comfortable silence to her hotel, her hand still on his arm. When they got there, she stood still, as did he, and reluctantly removed her arm.

"Sheldon, are you planning on coming back to Los Angeles again?"

"I might be convinced to," he said with a grin. Then he leaned in and kissed her cheek, surprising her. "I would, however, like to see you again tomorrow, if I may."

She nodded. "I think I'd like that."

"I have to work, so...dinner, maybe?" She nodded again. "Then I will call you when I get off work."

"Bye, Sheldon," she said. He grinned at her and as soon as he was out of sight she reached up and touched her cheek before grinning herself.

**Jessica Angell**

"You always hold the door open for me."

Hawkes looked up from his paperwork. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you always hold the door open for me. Any time we're walking into a building together you hold the door open." Angell came in and stood across the layout table from him. "I want to know why."

"I was taught to be polite," he said. "And one of the polite things to do is hold the door open for a woman." He paused for a minute. "I should say _especially_ for a woman, actually."

She grinned at him, the sort of grin she gave Danny before she started in on teasing him. Hawkes looked up and braced himself. "There's a coffee for you in the break room."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You like that phrase a lot," she said, the slightly wicked grin fading into a genuine smile. "I said, there's coffee in the break room for you. I bought you a cup of coffee."

"You didn't have to," he replied.

"It's nice to have someone treat me like a lady," she said with a slight shrug. "You're the only one who does, and I felt I should do something nice."

He smiled at her. "I appreciate it. Would you care to join me for my cup of coffee?"

"I'd love to," she said, her grin widening.

He came around the layout table and went past her to the door, opening it. "After you."


End file.
